Flash: Flash of Two Worlds
"Flash of Two Worlds" is the second episode of season two of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Flash and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jesse Warn with a script written by Aaron Helbing and Todd Helbing. It first aired on Tuesday, October 13th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Flash was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. It is based on the DC Comics character, the Flash, created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Carmine Infantino. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 3J5652. * This episode had a viewership of 3.491 million people, which is down by .093 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the Flash: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released on September 6th, 2016. * Actor Victor Garber is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the second episode of The Flash directed by Jesse Warn. It is his first episode from season two of the series. He previously directed "Things You Can't Outrun". His next episode is "Invincible". * This is the sixth episode of The Flash co-written by Aaron Helbing. It is his first episode from season two as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Rogue Air". His next episode is "Gorilla Warfare". * This is the sixth episode of The Flash co-written by Todd Helbing. It is his first episode from season two as a writer. He previously co-wrote "Rogue Air". His next episode is "Gorilla Warfare". * This is the first appearance of Earth-2. * This is the second appearance of Jay Garrick, who is the Flash of the alternate reality known as Earth-2. The character first appeared in Flash Comics #1 in January, 1940. * This is the first appearance of Harrison "Harry" Wells, who is the Earth-2 counterpart to the original Harrison Wells, who was murdered and replaced by the Reverse Flash. * This is the first appearance of Patty Spivot, who is a member of the Central City Police Department, and is looking to become a member of a special task force aimed at targeting Metahumans. Her motivations for this become come to fruition in "Running to Stand Still". * This is the first appearance of Francine West, who is the estranged wife of Joe West, and the mother of Iris West. Her appearance sets into motion involving a subplot that will introduce her son, Wally West, who will be introduced in episode 2x09, "Running to Stand Still". * This is the sixth appearance of Martin Stein. He appeared last in "The Man Who Saved Central City". He appears next in "Family of Rogues". * The core reality of this TV series is now officially designated Earth-1 to distinguish it from Earth-2. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from "The Flash of Two Worlds", which was the story title to ''The Flash'', Volume 1 #123, which was published by DC Comics in September, 1961. It is considered a very famous story as it introduced not only the concept of Earth-2, but paved the way for the expanded multiverse as well. It is also the first a Silver Age superhero meets up with his/her Golden Age counterpart. A scene from the end of this episode is shot as tribute to the cover of the comic book issue. A special poster was released for this episode in homage to the Flash #123 cover. * Patty Spivot is based on a DC Comics character who first appeared in a story called "Five Star Super-Hero Spectacular", which appeared in DC Special Series #1 in September, 1977. She was a former love interest of Barry Allen. * Edward Slick, aka the Sand Demon, is actually a Firestorm villain. He first appeared in Firestorm, the Nuclear Man #51 in September, 1986. He also appeared in issues #52, #74, and #75. He has never fought the Flash. * Reference is made to Oliver Queen in this episode, who per his own series, Arrow, now refers to himself as the Green Arrow. This took place in the season four episode, appropriately titled, "Green Arrow". Cisco comments about how he hates when people put colors into their code names. * Barry Allen and Patty Spivot paraphrase lines of dialogue from the 1975 British comedy film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. In the film, the heroes come upon a bridge keeper, who will not allow them to cross unless they correctly answer his three questions. Failure to answer the questions results in the party member being catapulted to their doom. * Patty Spivot makes reference to Mark Mardon in this episode. Mark Mardon is the brother of the late Clyde Mardon, who was the first metahuman super-villain that Barry ever fought in the series. In the comics, Mark Mardon is a costumed super-villain called the Weather Wizard, and uses his special Weather Wand to manipulate the weather. A version of this character appeared in the 1978 television movie Legends of the Superheroes, where he was played by actor Jeff Altman. The Flash version of Mark Mardon appeared last in "Rogue Air". Quotes * Iris West: Not everyone is Harrison Wells. Besides, you defeated him because you trusted in people, because you believed in then. This team that you have here? They will follow your lead. They will do what you say. But if they think that you don't believe in them, it won't be long before they don't believe in you. .... * Jay Garrick: They belong to a metahuman I fought before named Sand Demon. * Cisco Ramon: I know you're new here, so I'm just gonna break it down for you. The whole naming the bad guys thing? That's my jam. But you know what? I'm gonna let you have that one, because I actually kinda like it. I'm not mad at that one. .... * Jay Garrick: So, I hear they call you the Scarlet Speedster. * Barry Allen: Yeah, what about you? v: Crimson Comet. What is it about alliteration and nicknames? .... * Barry Allen: Well, sure you want to do this Flash? * Jay Garrick: Yep. Let's see what you're made of Flash. .... * Joe West: Do you really think you have what it takes to be part of my task force? * Patty Spivot: I know it, sir. * Joe West: Well, I always check the jacket of anyone I'm considering for it. In my research on you, I found out we got a mutual acquaintance. Mark Mardon. I need you to be honest with me here. Why do you want to do this? * Patty Spivot: Mark Mardon killed my dad. He had a little shoe shop down on Chesterfield. It was a cash business; one night, he went to Fairfield Bank to make his weekly deposit, and the Mardon brothers showed up. While he was waiting in line, Mark shot my dad, in the face, for a few hundred dollars. Then, a few months later, Mark and his brother got powers. Two murderers got superpowers. So that's why I'm here, sir. That's why I'm so hell-bent on being on your task force. 'Cause there's some bad people out there, and they can do... anything. And I may not have powers, but I want to stop them. You're the only person I know who wants to do that, too. .... * Martin Stein: This is our Earth. Let's call it Earth One. And this second Earth, let's call it Earth Two. This is where Jay claims to be from. And these other Earths, three, four, five, to infinity, all of them, are nearly identical to ours. And they all exist at the same time, giving us endless alternatives to what we have here. For example, the Joe West on Earth Two, your doppelgänger, he might not be a detective. He could be a Nobel Prize-winning physicist. And you, the Barry Allen here is The Flash, but over there, he could be an electrician. * Joe West: So, I'm assuming that the people on all these other Earths work to make money to pay bills and such. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2015/Episodes Category:October, 2015/Episodes